fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Verdant Horsemen
The Four Verdant Horsemen are a group of Bizarro-characters. They are the leading officers of a rival PMC group, that interfere with the activities of Zogenand. Their leader is unknown. There are four members of this organization, each of whom will be listed below. =Garen Varon= Garen Varon is the seeming leader of the Four Verdant Horsemen. He is, at the very least, a high ranking general in the mysterious organization. It is unknown what his standard counterpart is. He is a Class-A citizen. He resides in a large castle in the Snowfield series. Personality His personality is as cold as the place he lives in. He is very cold and heartless, not caring at all about the well being of those under his command. He personally sees to the execution of those who defy his bosses. Story To be added once Chronicles is updated. RPG Info He is very bulky and tanky, and he has good offense. But his speed is somewhat slow. More info to be added later. =Boris Marakov= Boris Marakov is the second (seemingly) in command of the Four Verdant Horsemen. His standard counterpart is unknown. He is a Class-A citizen. He resides in a suite on the Frozen Lake in the Snowfield series. Personality Boris is a dirty coward. He is not afraid to hide behind others and take hostages to save his own hide. Story Boris is encountered in the Officer's Suite. After battling their way through the building, Mavelus splits up from Horst and Rudolph, entering his office. Boris cowers away immediately, and although getting shot a few times, escapes with his life, narrowly. RPG Info He is a very fast opponent, given his cowardly nature. His other stats are low as a result. (no image, overall stuff is still WIP-y) *Attacks ** - Rapidly unloads three shots. Guaranteed to go first, but very low accuracy as a result. ** - Summons FVH Minion. *Weaponry ** - Standard issue pistol. *Traits ** - Guaranteed to flee a battle. =Hayden "Wolf Jaw" Fritz= Hayden "Wolf Jaw" Fritz is one of the Four Verdant Horsemen. His standard counterpart is unknown. He is a Class-A citizen. He resides in a large prison, referred to as the "Prison of Death". It is a death camp where those who oppose Raptor and his military are placed. Personality Hayden is violent to an almost insane degree. The only reason the others made him a part of their group is because he threatened to bite their heads off if they hadn't. They made him the warden of the prison and left him there to rot. He is known to bite those who oppose him. His bites can tear heads from necks. Story To be added once Chronicles is updated. RPG Info Hayden is a terrifying mixture of speed and power. He can hit hard, and rush fast in order to hit hard. More to be added later. =Alek Varon= Alek Varon is the fourth, and most recently added member of the Four Verdant Horsemen. He is the lowest rank, though he has great respect from his older brother, Garen. His standard counterpart is unknown. He is a Class-A Citizen. He works inside of an underground weapons plant, developing all kinds of crazy gadgets. Personality He is just as cold as his older brother. He takes great enjoyment testing his new weapons on those that don't deserve it. He doesn't fight fair; He isn't afraid to bring out a super powerful weapon to destroy his opponents. Story To be added once Chronicles is updated. RPG Info He is a primarily fast but defensive user. He has low offenses, and isn't very tanky in the LP department. More to be added later. Category:Characters Category:Bizarro Fan-Ball Category:Gridmasks